Vanillepudding
by Seoul
Summary: Danny mag Vanillepudding. Flack mag Danny. Mein Beitrag zum Aufbau des deutschen CSI Slash! :P Wer's nicht mag, I'm sorry...


Es war eine harte Lektion gewesen, aber er hatte sie gelernt. Flack zog ein paar Scheine aus seinem Geldbeutel und gab sie der Verkäuferin an der Kasse. Er wartete, dass sie das Geld abrechnete und dann sah er das Foto, das er in sein Portmonnaie gesteckt hatte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte seinen Blick. Wie war das. Sich von Erinnerungen trennen oder so ähnlich? Oh, diese Leute hatten doch keine Ahnung. Flack steckte sein Wechselgeld ein und schnappte das Zigarettenpäcken und die Einkaufstasche. Es war Januar und er hatte seinen Vorsatz, das Rauchen aufzuhören, nicht einmal drei Wochen durchgehalten. Er musste lachen. Drei lausige Wochen. Aber ohne Drogen ging es nun einmal nicht. Silvester hatte er eine ganz neue für sich entdeckt, und die verfärbte weder seine Zähne, noch teerte sie seine Lunge.  
Danny Messer.  
Quietschend öffnete sich die Schiebetür und Flack trat hinaus ins Freie. Ein kalter Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht und nicht das erste Mal dachte er wehmütig an das warme Italien, aus dem seine Mutter stammte. Er stapfte durch den Schnee zu seinem Auto und nach ein paar Blocks war er zu Hause. Die Schlüssel warf er auf das Sideboard und räumte den Kühlschrank mit den Einkäufen ein. Nur einen Becher ließ er draußen und seufzend sank er mit dem Pudding in der Hand auf seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem großen Fernseher und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung.

„Fuck."

Resigniert stellte er fest, dass er den Löffel vergessen hatte. Knurrend legte er die Fernbedienung zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück. Als er den Deckel aufriss, blieb natürlich die Hälfte davon am Becher kleben. Heute war definitiv nicht Flacks Glückstag. Er tunkte einen Finger in die cremefarbene Flüssigkeit und schleckte den Vanillepudding ab. Don verzog das Gesicht. Schmeckte seltsam. Nach Farbstoffen und Aromastoffen und außerdem sehr krebserregend. Er leckte den Deckel ab. Ärgerlich. Aber so gut zu sein wie der Selbstgemachte von Danny, das konnte er von diesem 69 Cent Ding nicht erwarten. Don kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, während er den Becher musterte. Wegwerfen war auch doof. Er pulte den restlichen Deckel ab und aß weiter mit den Fingern. Ein bisschen kam es immerhin ran an den Geschmack. Ein ganz wenig. Eine Erinnerung war das E740 schon wert. Don schloss die Augen und ließ sich den Pudding auf der Zunge zergehen. Schmeckte langsam wirklich widerlich. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber Football einschalten. Oder erstmal duschen gehen. Oder sich ein richtiges Abendessen machen. Oder sich vom Dach stürzen. Aber jetzt hatte er dreckige Finger und Pudding im Gesicht. Und mit dreckigen Fingern und Pudding im Gesicht wirft man sich nicht von einem Hochhaus auf die 7th Avenue, also wirklich nicht, schon gar nicht als Cop. Also erstmal duschen. Und dann was zu essen machen. Dann konnte er immer noch überlegen, was er mit dem restlichen Abend machen sollte.

Erschrocken zuckte Don zusammen, als ihn die Türklingel aus seinen depressiven Gedanken holte. Danny. Sein erster Gedanke. Wütend über sich selbst sprang er auf und trat gegen den Sessel. Fluchend hüpfte er zur Seite. Er hätte seine Schuhe anlassen sollen, wenn er schon auf seine Möbel losging. Fürs nächste Mal merken. Polstermöbel sind auch nicht weicher als Ahornmassiv, wenn man barfuß ist.  
Es war nur der Pizzadienst, der sich an der Tür geirrt hatte. Denn Don hätte nicht gewusst, wann er sich je eine Pizza Hawaii mit Salami bestellt hatte. Er kaufte sie trotzdem, da er kein Tiefkühlessen mehr zu hause hatte. Er konnte ja die Ananas runterkratzen. Gerade als er sie in die Küche tragen wollte, klingelte es erneut und pochte dazu recht laut. Mit schlechtem Gewissen ging Don zurück und überlegte sich, wie er sich da wieder herausreden konnte.  
Aber als er die Tür öffnete stand kein wütender Pizzabote vor ihm, sondern seine andere Vermutung. Danny.

„Oh."

„Hi... Don."

Don schwieg. Danny starrte ihn an. Don starrte zurück. Und sie hätten sich bestimmt noch länger angestarrt, die restliche Nacht noch, aber in diesem Moment polterte der Pizzabote von eben die Treppe hoch und Don packte Danny nur am Arm und zerrte ihn in die Wohnung, weil er Angst hatte sein neu gewonnenes Abendessen zu verlieren. Der Blonde stolperte in den Flur und schnell schlug Don die Tür wieder zu. Die Pizza zwischen sich und Danny zerquetscht lauschte der Italiener, was der Bote machte. Das Geschrei der aufgeregten Stimmen schallte im Hausgang.

„Don? Was soll das werden?", lachte Danny, der an der Tür lehnte und von einer lauwarmen Pizzaschachtel und seinem Kollegen erdrückt wurde.

„Oh. Tut mir Leid."

Peinlich berührt machte Flack drei Schritte rückwärts und klammerte die Pizza an sich.

„Na ja." Danny lächelte unsicher. „Ich bin gerade vorbeigekommen und dachte, ich schau mal hoch zu dir."

Lügner. Das sieht man doch 3 Meilen gegen den Wind.

„Hm. Ich bin gerade erst heimgekommen."

„Stör ich? Erwartest du wohl noch Besuch?", grinste der Blonde und wusste wohl, dass Don heute Abend wie die letzten Abende alleine sein würde. Weil er immer alleine war. Weil Danny immer hatte gehen und kommen können, wie er gerade Lust hatte.  
Danny machte einen Schritt auf Don zu und nahm ihm die Pizza ab.

„Hunger? Ich kann uns auch einen Pudding kochen." Der Blonde legte eine Hand auf Dons Schulter und wie elektrisiert schlug Don sie weg.

„Hau ab."

Der Schwarzhaarige schnappte sich die Pizza wieder, machte am Absatz kehrt und marschierte in die Küche.

„Don, hey, hey, Don!" Danny lachte und folgte ihm.

„Was hast du? Oh mann, sag bloß, du bist sauer."

„Sauer?", bellte Don, starrte seinen Arbeitskollegen fassungslos an und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er warf die Pizza aufs Sideboard und stapfte wieder aus der Küche.

„Oh je, und wie du sauer bist..." Danny raufte sich die Haare und dachte nach. Schließlich öffnete er ein paar Küchenschränke und suchte sich Töpfe, Schüsseln und Besteck.

„Sag mal, wo hast du das Puddingpulver hin? Das war doch sonst immer im Kühlschrank?" Suchend musterte der Jüngere der beiden Männer Don's Kästen und Schränke, aber konnte nichts finden.

Fluchend kam Flack zurück.

„Ich hab's verbrannt und jetzt hau endlich ab." Er schob Danny aus seiner Küche zurück auf den Flur Richtung Haustür.

„Verbrannt, oh je, das muss ganz schön gestunken haben, das hat mein Bruder früher auch mal gemacht, danach mussten wir umziehen, glaub ich."

„Ciao Danny."

Don öffnete die Tür und war dabei, seinen ungebeten Gast hinaus zu schieben, als dieser einen Arm um seinen Nacken legte und sich an seine Brust zog, um ihn einen Kuss zu geben.

„Don, was bist du heute so seltsam."

Wütend und mit hochrotem Kopf stieß Don den Blonden zurück.

„Fuck you."

„Don..."

Danny warf die Tür ins Schloss und drückte Flack an den Schultern gegen die Wand, um ihn erneut zu küssen, aber Don wich ihm aus.

„Hau verdammt nochmal ab, Danny."

„Warum? Warum bist du heute so zickig?"

„Was bildest du dir ein, hn? Kommst einfach vorbei und meinst, du kannst immer mit mir schlafen, wenn du gerade Lust hast?"

Jetzt sah Danny fast wirklich schuldbewusst aus. „Oh, hattest du heute echt schon was vor?"

„Scheiße, ja. Ich hab vor, heute Abend nicht mit dir zu verbringen, klar?"

„Das hättest du doch auch netter sagen können." Beleidigt verschränkte Danny die Arme.

„Oder warte, wie wär's, wenn wir zu dritt..."

„Du bist doch so ein notgeiles Arschloch. Und jetzt raus aus meiner Wohnung."

„Ah shit, Don, das hat dich doch die letzten drei Wochen nicht gestört!"

„Schön, jetzt stört's mich aber, und wenn du jetzt bitte gehen würdest. Weißt du, versuch's doch mal bei so einer Selbsthilfegruppe, die können dir bestimmt helfen, dann musst du dir nicht jeden Abend jemanden neuen suchen oder zwei oder drei", keifte Don wütend zurück.

„Du meinst, ich hätte ein Sex-Problem?"

„Klar, oder wie nennst du das, wenn einmal am Tag jemand bei dir vorbei kommt und nach einer halben Stunde wieder abhaut?"

„Affäre?"

„Du hast echt ein Problem..."

Danny, der sich jetzt wirklich sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte, sah Don herausfordernd an.

„Du meinst, ich halte es keinen Tag ohne aus?"

„Never ever."

„Gut."

„Schön. Dann geh' jetzt bitte endlich, ich will meine Pizza essen."

„Nein."

„Nein? Mann, ich hab's dir doch wohl gerade deutlich genug erklärt..."

„Nein, wir werden jetzt essen gehen, Don Flack."

„Wir. Klar."

„Und wenn du dich weigerst, dann werd' ich dich beim Portofino verpfeifen, dass du Pizzas klaust."

„Sicher."

„Magst du lieber chinesisch oder italienisch?"

„... du meinst das ernst?"

„Klar, was meinst du denn? Ich lass mir doch nicht von so einem aufgeblasenen Cop wie dir weismachen, ich hätte ein Sex-Problem. Also, los, wir gehen jetzt essen."

„Und was soll das bringen?"

„Gott, Don, du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff."

Flack fühlte, wie ihm flau wurde.

„Ein Date?"

Danny grinste. „Kann man so nennen, ja."

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte. Das war alles, was er sich seit drei Wochen gewünscht hatte.

„Jetzt gleich?"

„Ja, ne, wir können auch warten bis die Pizzeria zu sperrt."

„Du bist so ein Arsch, Danny. Ich zieh mich noch schnell um."

„Danke, ich warte." Danny grinste, und als Don ins Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, lächelte er noch immer. Es lief zwar nicht ganz so, wie er sich den Abend vorgestellt hatte, aber es würde trotz allem schön werden, mit Sicherheit. Denn mit Don war es immer schön, egal, wie sie zusammen waren. Und wenn er sich das früher eingestanden hätte, hätte er nicht immer einen Vorwand gebraucht, um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können, sondern hätte ihn vor einem halben Jahr schon zum Essen eingeladen.


End file.
